Till Death Do Us Part: Yang and Coco
by MissMisplaced
Summary: Yang and Coco life in 'Till Death Do Us Part' AU I created, will be mature content in later chapters. "Through Pain and suffering, and loss of ones self, will there ever be a happy ending? Or just constant twists and turns, as life tosses and turns you around? I think I finally found the one to have an happy ever after with, but will it last? I might never know." -Yang
1. 1: If you can't beat them join them

**A/N: This is my fist story I have ever started to write with intent to post it. It might not be all that good, and I might need to tweak how I do things a bit. But let me know how it is! This is going to be a part of a few long length milti-chapter stories, that all interlock but tell the stories of all the pairings! It is very much an AU created between myself and a friend. -MissMisplaced**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters, or the show RWBY Those rights go to Rooster Teeth**

 **Chapter One**

 **If you can't beat them join them**

 _Four and a Half Years after RWBY Graduated from Beacon_

Yang POV

"Damn it…" I curse out, having troubles getting the denting of the exhaust pipe of Bumblebee out. Some jerk in a car rammed into it in a parking lot causing some damage. I have easily put over twenty hours into repairing and detailing it again. Sighing I stand up and back away from my bike. I have grown over attached to it since it was the only thing that I haven't lost in the past few years.

I glance around at my belongings all cooped up in this large storage cell. Who would've thought that a member of one of the best Huntress teams around would end up in this state. Living in a storage room in Vale sleeping on a cot. Well… Ex member now it would seem. Seeing as the whole team seemed to split apart for a year, and when it got back together it was only a three member team.

Who was the one never brought back into the group, one might ask. I mean the team leader wouldn't leave out her sister right? Wrong… I can not blame her, I burn them all in different ways. None of which were small burn either. Ruby I snapped at horrible, and told her some select things that I never should of. I was only trying to keep my sister alive, she was becoming a workaholic about huntressing… Becoming more reckless than I liked. Weiss and I got in a huge explosion of an argument that nearly went horrible. She was defending both Ruby and Blake, and I just happened to be the one from.

Blake was… Blake in my mind burnt me more than I did her. Throughout our time at Beacon as partners, we snuck around. I fell for her and hard. We never did much more outside of slightly heated make-out session, before she would stop us and leave. It finally got to a point that I couldn't handle it anymore. Right before graduation I confronted her and confessed. Right after graduation she told me the feelings were not mutual, and that she loved someone else… I haven't spoken to her since.

It was three years ago since I found out they reformed a team, I am now about to turn twenty-five. Boy have these days now been hell. I struggled finding good paying missions, since most require a team. I tried teaming up with some other lone Huntsmen and Huntresses, but none ever lasted long. I ended up taking some… Questionable missions for the past year, just enough to be able to survive. A few days ago I got an offer for a contract with an old friend. I have been holding off on signing, but the offer is near impossible to turn down no matter how much I do not want to take it

.

The offer? Ownership of a local club, with a living quarters right above it. The club will be fully redesigned to my pleasure, as well as the living area. The bar will be fully stocked free of cost of myself, yet I get all the profit. With all contracts there is a catch… In this case the Club has a 'back entrance' that leads into a basement. The basement will be cage fighting matches, with a five thousand lien minimum on bets, that I get a decent cut out of for running it. I am not against cage fighting, but gambling is highly illegal around Vale, Cage fighting being the most thing people bet on.

To have such a well known Huntress running it, and having a very tight knit group being the provider for it would make the business from it boom, and near impossible to find. Near flawless… Lucky them they found a very well known Huntress down on her luck that will take the offer. I am meeting the leaders of the underground organization here in my 'home' shortly. This is where I will sign the contract, hope for the best, and become the best cover up in all of Vale.

My thoughts quickly flash to what my teammates… Ex Teammates... Would do if they ever found out. Or if they would even care… Weiss would probably tell me to straighten out my act and be semi-caring about it. Blake would just walk away and act like she never found out. Ruby… Ruby would do what is just and turn me in… No matter how much it would hurt her she would do what she thinks is right, even if it meant harming me in the process.

An hour passes before I snap out of my train of thought and start quickly tidying up as much as possible before leaning against the wall. Even throughout all the second guessing so far this still seemed like the best option for me at this time. The contract will be yearly renewed, each year the deal would probably get better and better for me as long as I kept a good cover. Yet, it would push my morals every year more than the last.

By the time I finally heard light knocking, I have already been pacing and on edge. I had my Ember Celica armed as the last thing I wanted was to be blind sided or double crossed. When I finally pulled the door up and open I scanned the group to know exactly who I was working for, or with.

I was first greeted by the Jr.'s tall wide form, the his two 'bodyguards' which seemed to be more like some playthings for him. As they stepped aside I glanced at a few more. First being the Ex White Fang Lieutenant, then to no other than Emerald. The third person I saw sent chills straight down my spine. At least won't have to worry about being double crossed, or betrayed with this crowd… I am once again face to face with the one and only… Neo Politan.

Her eyes seemed to just gleam once our eyes met, and the satanic smug look was spread across her face sent chills down my back. I want to smack that look into last week so badly… She always seems to have this advantage over me, and I despise it. "Well, well, well… Nice to meet on nicer terms for once Ms Xiao Long! But we are friends now right?" She lightly laughed, and I nearly drew blood as i bit my lip, "Well my dear Yang, are you ready to sign the contract?"

My eyes quickly fell onto the papers handed over to me followed by a small knife and a quill. "Well since we are on a first name basis now… Sure... Neo…" The hatred burned through me before being forced to calm down. "What is the knife for…? one of your twisted sexual fantasies?" If this got any more bizarre I don't know what I will do.

Her smile seemed to grow and my heart sank slightly. "Are you willing to show that you will not turn against us, and defend the people before you against _anyone_ else?" She spoke almost sultry with some evil twist on the second to last word. I had to force my thoughts aside. With one last deep breath I fully relaxed.

"Yes. I am willing to…"

 **A/N: Thank you for reading the first chapter, the first couple chapters with be just over 1k words, but later on most will be closer to 2k some even more. Review if you want to! I am all for constructive criticism! -MissMisplaced**


	2. 2: Let's go clubbing!

**Decided to just put the second chapter out. I will probably upload chapters as I finish them and have time to. The other parts with the other main pairings I have only just started. But keep your eyes open they should be up in the next few days! -MissMisplaced**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the show RWBY**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Let's go clubbing!**

 _Six months later_

Coco POV

Seven years seemed to just fly by. It seemed like just yesterday that the team and I were standing up on the stage graduating. The only thing that hasn't changed was the one thing I hoped would change. I am still very much single, and I want that intimacy with someone. Not some one night, or short term thing. I craved the need to feel truly loved. Someone that would stay the night, cuddle me when I was sick, make me laugh when I am feeling down.

All I have gotten so far were heirs, and heiresses that wanted to strengthen their parents companies… I started a clothing line to help relax when I started training to be a Huntress at Beacon, it ended up really kicking off just after we graduated. The Adel Clothing line became one of the most known clothes and dresses. Multi million almost billion after only seven year of running officially. One of the specialties is very durable made items, and even some custom made Huntsmen and Huntress gear.

Between making and designing clothes, I still went out on missions at the drop of a burette for my team. I stopped doing solo mission a year after my company kicked off, but I am still enjoying everything. Haven't had a true sour day in years, and it has been great. Fox and Yatsuhashi are still great friends, but Fox is moving back up to Atlas to be with his family there. While Yatsuhashi found a girl around here in Vale he absolutely adores and spoils. They met in a small coffee shop. I support them both as much as I can.

Velvet and I are currently roommates in a very nice cozy two story townhouse. She is still obsessing over the same guy that she won't tell me the name of. I hate the thought she feels like she has to hide who she is dating, but I do not push it. I just remind her i am here if she ever needs me for anything, be it advice or comfort.

My eyes drift over to the time, and nearly fall off the couch. I have been just sitting around all day?! Geez… I am one lonely girl… I should get out and go do something. Just to keep myself from being bored out of my mind. I quickly get up and go knock on Velv's door calling out. "Velvet! Let's go do something. I have been to cramped sitting around here at home… So think of something to do and let's go out!"

I am nearly knocked onto ass as the door flies open to an eager looking rabbit faunus. "Oh! There is this new club that is pretty exclusive! It is completely Faunus friendly, and is apparently run by a Huntress! I wanted to go to be able to say I have been, but the waiting list got filled up so quickly… We can make it a girls night out! You can prob-... What…?" She finally registered the completely shocked look I was giving her.

With a laugh I straighten up some, giving a warm smile. "So Bun-Bun? You are so excited about clubbing? I never thought I would see the day! Let's go clubbing! Let's eat then get ready before leaving to check it out. What is this place called anyways?"

She is so ecstatic it is actually amusing. Against contrary belief velvet is more like the Energizer Bunny then isolated and secluded. At least when around a crowd that she doesn't have to worry about being harassed in. "Ohh! Yay! And it is called _The Emerald Dragon_. It is right in the heart of the city, and is designed to be very Chinese on the inside- Hmpf!"

I silenced her rapid rambling by covering her mouth with my hand. "Calm down Velvet…! Before you give yourself a heart attack!" I can't help but laugh as she calms and she blushes heavily for a few minutes. "Let us eat here first, then we can get ready and head over, okay? So go eat!" Almost right after i say that she burst off to eat.

I let out a sigh as i glance at the time before grabbing my scroll. I will have to make some calls to make sure we actually can get in… Velvet is far to excited about this to not be able to get in. Though I should check the credibility of this place first..

My eyes widen a moment as I find the Club has its own website explaining how it is run, rules to be followed while inside, and how everything was enforced. There was even a cut off on how many drinks to be had! It has only been opened in the past six months and it was already this good of a place? Whoever is behind starting this place must of put a lot of money into starting it…

I skim around the site seeing the specials they had, and the food that was apparently actually good instead of normal club food. I finally come across a buisness number to call, and I hesitate a moment. I don't like using my status, or money as a way to get special things… For Velvet…! Velvet wants to go here so I will use it so she has a good time! Maybe the people inside are not half bad…?

I finally cave and call. I was even more shocked by how fast I got someone to pick up. "Hello, This is Mel of The Emerald Dragon, how may I help you?" Came across I high pitched female voice i am assuming to sound around my own age. And the courtesy of this place is amazing… "Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Oh! Sorry! Yes. This is Coco Adel, Founder and owner of the Adel Clothing company. I was mentioned by a partner of The Emerald Dragon, and I _really_ was hoping there was a way to get me on the list to be an attendant tonight with a plus one. I am sure having someone like myself would… Boost you farther ahead in business… I will make sure to leave a very nice rating and review." I can not belive I forgot I had to talk back for a moment there. This place really already swept me off my feet.

"Hmm… This isn't a question I think I am aloud to answer for you, give me a quick moment and I will ask the owner for you. Okay?"

"That would be greatly appreciated Miss. I will wait here." The call is put on hold and I relax a moment. Seems like having a bustling business is good for one thing, if used with discretion.

I jump slightly as the call is pulled off hold, how long has it been? All of a few minutes and this secratary person already managed to get an answer from the owner? Talk about fast service so far. "Well Ms Adel, we have quite the treat for you and your plus one. You both will have V.I.P. access, and everything is on the house courtesy of the owner. Just skip the line and I will meet you out front with your passes."

If not for the human anatomy my jaw would of his the ground by now. I checked the prices of everything, and V.I.P. wasn't an easy thing to get into. "T-Thank you! We will be there in an hour and a half." She says her goodbye and I hang up. I hurry off and eat and get ready before being out the door with Velvet. Tonight is really starting to turn out to be great! Maybe this Club can be my new place to go, I could really get use to their service that seems near flawless. We arrived not long later and oh was I shocked at how nice this place looked. This will be great!

 **A/N: Don't forget to review! Constructive criticism** **is welcomed here! -MissMisplaced**


	3. 3: The Secrets of the Backdoor

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show RWBY**

 **Chapter 3**

 **The Secrets of the Backdoor**

 _The Emerald Dragon_

Yang POV

Was it worth it? The thought always crept into my mind. I ran my fingers over the scar on my left shoulder that stood out if not for its cover, much like my situation. It was now covered by a very well done tattoo of an emerald dragon, the same image became the logo for my the club. Things have been moving ever so fast since I made the oath and signed my name on that contract.

Many things came as a surprise for me when I started working on exactly how I wanted the atmosphere to look. The major thing was how helpful Emerald can be. She is still very sly and does what she wants for the most part, but her loyalty is unmatched. She and I have actually grow closer over the past few months. She manages the 'Backdoor' as we call it, while I manage the main club. According to Emerald I far more surpassed what Neo had expected out of me, even managed to make the club one of the best around.

I am doing my normal check to make sure everything is clean and ready for us to open. Mostly making sure Bouncers where they need to be, Security ready to watch unattended drinks to make sure no one tries anything funny, and also see that the DJ is all ready for the night. Once done I decide to go check to see how the Backdoor was doing.

I walk through a hidden passage connected to the stairs leading up to my home that duals as an office. The only people that have access to unlock this are the same that showed up at my storage door. The only other way into the Backdoor was from a tunnel that led into the sewers. Making it even harder to have unwanted guests getting inside. It was easily more guarded than most prisons.

It isn't to be taken lightly, and I know that now. Only some of the highest paying and most loyal 'customers' bet here where some of the most brutal bloody fights happen in all of Cage Fighting. I recall one fight in particular that still makes me sick thinking about.

 _(Six weeks prior)_

 _I was sprawled out on my bed, ready to pass out after a long couple days of being on a mission, helping a village relocate to a less Grimm infested spot. It wasn't to hard of a job to do, but it wore me out. Just as my eyes started to drift close my door burst open, and a certain mint green red eyed girl yelled out. "Wake up you lazy ass! The fun is about to start and you are wasting your time up here?! Come on girl!"_

 _I gave a weak attempt to pull the blanket up over my head only to have all my cover ripped off a few seconds later. "Gahhh! What?! Em let me sleep! And give me those fucking sheets back before I make you, you fucking asshole!" I growl out but don't make an attempt to move and retrieve the sheets. Gosh! Why does she still have that stupid look on her face? It is like a smug cat that just ate the pet fish…_

" _You know you are pretty hot with your eyes all red and you are naked in bed.." She spoke out slow and sultry, and i quickly hit her right in the face with a pillow as I got up to get clothes on, still glaring every chance I get. "Well maybe if you wore clothes to bed this wouldn't be such a recurring thing between us, huh? Or maybe you should sleep naked more often and I will join you in your bed?"_

" _Stop trying to get in my pants for ten second to tell me what 'fun' is about to start…?" My body tenses up as she wraps her arms around my waist. "I swear if i feel your hands go above the bellybutton or below the waist i will drop kick you out the window…" She laughs and pulled away before dragging me to the Backdoor. Everything was set up for a fight, and a big one at that. I recognized some of the customers instantly. Mostly all big business owners, some other just filthy rich people from the Upper class distract. I didn't recognize many from being here before, some were clearly not even from Vale._

" _Big bets are going to be put up tonight. So much that none of the money was even brought in, all collected separately… The rules for tonight are that two go in but only one will walk out breathing, and no weapons." My stomach clenches, there was one other fight hosted here with the same rules. Simply put these are not fighters fighting tonight. These were murderers ready to kill._

 _The fight started shortly after we got down there. It was nothing like two people fighting… It was like watching a dog fight… They were biting, and clawing, and punching. I could see from a distance as bits of flesh were ripped off and tossed aside, once even swallowed by the fighters. This was worse than even any Grimm attack I witnessed. It seemed to be endless as the caged area was spotted with blood and other bodily fluids._

 _The worst part was the cheering. The people screaming for one guy or the other as they ripped into one another. At one point I feel someone trying to pull me away from the sight, but i didn't move. A few moments later the slightly shorter man in the ring got a hold of the others neck and there was a sickening snap, and the body it the floor. My vision went black a few moment after looking at the dead man being paraded around on the back of the champion._

Present time

I clench my stomach with my hand as I glance around at the empty lower level. I had passed out after watching the fight, but Emerald managed to get me back upstairs and into bed. I refused to watch another fight down here after that. Yet, I would come down here when it was empty to just think things out. It was always eerily silent, even if there was music blaring up in the club. Now a days that silence was welcomed.

I end up standing in the middle of the caged ring eyes drifting to spots stained with blood. To think I use to do small fights in these conditions when I was younger… Never to this level, but at the time it was almost equivalent. "YANG!"

I was snapped out of my thoughts as my eyes flashed red looking up at the older of the twins that was standing at the entrance of the Backdoor. "Do not sneak up on me when I am thinking! If I was armed you would probably have a shot gun shell launched your way." I snap before taking a breath and calming my heart rate. "What is it?"

"Coco Adel is on the phone asking to be put on the list for tonight with a plus one. Sorry for startling you, I have been calling your name for the past minute and you wouldn't respond."

"Coco… Leader of Team CFVY Coco Adel…?" It has been so long since I have seen or spoke with anyone from Beacon. Just hearing the name gave a slight warmth through my recently cold hearted chest. "Give them V.I.P. access, and put everything the order on the house. Also don't make them pay the entrance fee. And sorry for snapping at you Mel… Have your sister start letting people in. I will just stay down here for a bit longer."

I didn't bother to try and register the shock on her face as I laid down in a spot that wasn't stained. "Yes ma'am... I will have all that done ASAP. And Yang…? Don't stay down here to long. It even gives Ms Sustrai an upset stomach when it is like this down here…"

She spoke out with genuine concern, causing me to smile and nod. "I won't Melanie… Thank you for your help. I will only be a few more moments." I listened to her heels click as she walked out. Once the clicking faded away completely I started to think back to my time at Beacon. Maybe someone from the past will boost my mood, and make me feel less distant? I have spent so much time around criminals I felt like I was becoming to much like them. Well. I guess I am a criminal too now… Doesn't mean I have to act like one. I am actually looking forward to to night now. Hopefully she will talk to me when I tell her I covered her bill for the night. I can only hope…


	4. 4: So we meet again Pt 1

**Disclaimer: I Do not own RWBY or any of its Characters**

 **Chapter 4**

 **So we meet again Pt. 1**

 _Outside the Emerald Dragon_

Coco POV

Haven't even walked inside yet and the presentation of it was beautiful. It was like a classic Chinese building was just dropped into the city of Vale. The whole building brightly colored in red, blue, gold, emerald, jade, and oh hell was it perfect. It stood three stories high, each getting slightly smaller from the last topped with an orange roof. One might think these colors would not mix, but this was spectacular. As we walked closer I really started to see the extensive detail put into each column. It all looked hand carved. Each pillar almost telling a story. My eyes went to the extremely long line waiting outside and wrapped around the side. When we got closer to the door my eyes widened at the sight of what seemed to be real emerald dragon statues at either side of it. Then hanging down from the roof was the only thing that was near modern about the place. An illuminated sign with the club's symbol Emerald Dragon, with the name written below.

A sharp elbow jab to my side made my eyes quickly move down to Velvet who then pointed to in front of us where a very pale, black haired girl with green eyes stood. Dressed in all white, and heels that seemed to be bladed for fighting. Her eyes narrowed a moment before starting to talk, "As I was saying… Welcome to The Emerald Dragon Ms Adel, and Ms Scarlatina. my name Melanie, I spoke with you on the phone Ms Adel. It is a pleasure to meet you two. My sister, Miltiades and I are going to be watching over you two tonight. We are trained bodyguards, and will make sure you visit is most pleasurable."

"Uhh… I-I am sorry Melanie, but… Coco and myself are fully trained Huntresses… I-I would umm… Think we could handle ourselves if something goes wrong…?" Velvet spoke through her nervousness. I could already tell she was having second thoughts about if she could actually relax or not.

"I am well aware of your status from of being Huntresses, but this isn't a place we want you to have to work. But… Relax and enjoy yourselves. So if anything does go arise, which it won't, we will deal with it so you two can relax. The Owner wouldn't have it any other way." She then pulls out two lanyards with badges inside saying 'Dragon V.I.P. Guest', and hands them over followed by a bracelet for each of us. She seemed to register the confused looks we both were giving her as she smiled and spoke a bit warmer. "Dragon V.I.P. means you are a guest of the owner. So you have access to all three levels. The bracelet use aura to measure how much alcohol is in your systems."

High tech and considerate… Fancy for sure. "What are in all three levels?" I finally speak up. This seemed almost to good to be true… "And… Who is the owner? I didn't think we knew anyone who owned a club…"

Velvet seemed to catch on very quickly hardly letting me finish speaking. "Oh yes…! I meant to ask that too… I mean not to be d-disrespectful! Yet… I can not think of anyone we even both know that does more than being a Huntsmen besides Coco and myself…"

'Mel' seemed to shift slightly around, almost like she wasn't sure what she could say. "If the Owner wishes to meet you they shall… I do not think I am in a standing to say their name considering their past experiences…" She sighed before forcing a 'happy' face, which looked more like she was in extreme pain by trying to smile. "As for the levels. The first floor is Standard Admission. The second floor is V.I.P. only. The third floor is Y- The owner's living area, you can go up there to just get away from the crowed and relax if you wish. Also there is a non-public bathroom if you don't want to use the public on-..." She paused as she glanced down at her scroll and tensing up slightly."Ones… Umm.. Sorry. The Owner said she shall meet up with you shortly and re-introduce herself. I will lead you inside and up to the V.I.P. area."

"We are very thankful for the special treatment. Also, we would love to meet this mysterious owner. Could you lead us up to the V.I.P. area now? I speak for both Velvet and Myself when I say we are both needing to relax and rest our feet." I spoke forcing back the suspicion, and gave a small grin.

Melanie gave us a small nod and lead us inside, and up a set of stair right near the front. I wasn't focus on around us as I mindlessly followed till Velvet found a couch off to the back to sit. Even then I just stared off. Two questions buzzing around my head. Maybe a normal person wouldn't let them bother them, but… My Huntress training wasn't letting them go.

"Who is the owner of this place, and why did that woman seem to sicken by seeing what ever was on her scroll…?" Velvet clearly was also distracted by it to. Thank dust it isn't just me. "Or is it just me that it bothered…"

"Oh…! No. I thought it too… Let us just enjoy ourselves and we will figure it out by the end of the night okay?" Velvet gave a small nod, and then stood up and left. I watched as she sat down at the bar and started to hit it off with the bartender. I couldn't help but sigh and go have a couple drinks. Velvet then dragged me out to dance some before we departed and started back to my original sitting spot.

I got approximately half way across the second floor when I could swear I felt like I was being watched. Not the average watched that happens in a club being a woman, but the aura flaring watch when you can sense a Grimm is coming. It lasted only a few more feet before vanishing, but I was more than paranoid at that point. I let my instincts rest a bit to long and now I wanted answers. I quickly scanned around and checked on Velvet before heading to the door that blocked the stairs going to the third level. There stood two large bulky men blocking it off. They recognized me immediately and opened the door. Perfect.

I quickly went up the stairs and through another door and into a living room area. It wasn't the most stylish thing, but it felt very warm and comfortable. I would've speared the time to really look at it of not for the mission at hand. I quickly walked up to one wall covered in many pictures. The frames like puzzle pieces all fitting against each other to fill a large portion of the wall. Some where just of random places around the world. There were a mix of photos from many teams I knew from Beacon, as well as some pictures of myself and my team. I took a step back and scanned over each picture, and a chill shot straight down my back.

The pictures went in a time line, and the story it told was a sad and emotion filled one. One she knew who it belonged to. The Chinese decor should've been a give away. There was only person I knew who would even want to own a place like this. The forgotten member of Team RWBY…. I never heard exactly what happened, but it still bothered me that one of the best Huntresses I knew just seemed to vanish off of the face of the world. The media took the story as 'Yang Xiao Long leaves Team RWBY', and then nothing was ever heard about it or her again.

There was one last happy picture of Team RWBY before the images took a downhill turn. There was a picture of an eviction notice with Yang's name on it, saying she missed to many payments. The next was one of an alleyway that looked like where some homeless person lived, beside the unmistakable yellow and black motorcycle next to the makeshift living area. Then one of a filthy storage place that was in the sketchy part of time. Then one of the inside of one that showed how someone made one into a makeshift home, once again the motorcycle was in the picture. Then there was finally one that showed Yang's, face. She looked paler, and her normal bright features seemed dull, she could hardly even muster the half smile she wore she was so tired. Her eyes didn't seem to shine, and then the most sickening thing about it. Her once long gorgeous hair was short. It was shoulder length, curly, but she still had her bangs.

I fought back tears at that sight. Yang seemed to had lost almost everything. She was so sad, and distant in the image. I stopped looking farther as I pulled that picture frame off the wall and clung to it. What the hell happened to the once proud and gorgeous Huntress I knew from the academy…? What made her so broken…? "If you told me my fourth year at Beacon I would cut my hair that short, I would of thought you were crazy, That is after it grew out some it was shorter."

My head quickly spun around and my eyes locked on Lilac ones. The second thing that stood out was the short curly hair that was a bit shorter than in the image in my hands. She looked so different. She was dressed in a lilac dress polo, with the sleeves rolled up just above her elbows, and black dress pants. The only thing not different were the black gloves, and her gauntlets. I watched as she shifted slightly and a smirk spread across her lips. "You know it isn't polite to stare Adel."

I felt my cheeks burn a moment before standing up straight and smiling. "Do not flatter yourself Xiao Long, I was simply trying to think, you just happened to be in the way of me blanking out. Also your fly is down." I couldn't help but laugh as she quickly checked the zipper on her pants before giving me a playful glare. It gave me some closure knowing she was doing well again, but looking into her eyes I could see that that spark still was not present. If anything she seemed more distant and almost… Cold… The passion still isn't back in her… It was like looking into the eyes of someone completely different. Like some Yang alter ego trying to act like Yang. I don't like that look… Not one bit…

"So we meet again Coco." She said while pulling me in to a hug, that is when something snapped in me. I don't know what in Remnant did this world put you through, but I am going to figure it out.


	5. 5: So we meet again Pt 2

**A/N: Meant to post this before leaving, sorry! I may or may not had seen the first showing of Star Wars: The Force Awakens and it was GREAT. Enough said, here is chapter 5 of TDDUP with Yang and Coco! Enjoy, and review if you would like to! Chapter 6 will be out later today, so keep your eyes open! It will be longer and show both Yang and Coco's POVs! -MissMisplaced**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own the show or characters from RWBY**

 **Chapter 5**

 **So we meet again Pt. 2**

 _In the Emerald Dragon_

Yang POV

I finally dragged myself out of the Backdoor right as a message was sent out from Neo. ' _New plans. My V.I.P. will be occupied tonight. This will be the last for the next month at the Emerald Dragon. Take it easy, stay in touch. -Neo_ ' "Fuck…" I sigh and quickly inform the others before heading up to my private room, and locking the door behind me. My stomach already starting to knot, as I plop down onto my bed. In all honesty I was happy I would have a break to not be thinking about what was happening beneath my feet, but it must be one hell of a thing going on to get a month off. The longest I have ever had a break from it would've been a week.

I rapidly shake my head before rolling over onto my side, eyes starting to water a bit. I swear I hate myself more each fight. I despise what I have become, but it is what I did to survive. I have a team again, somewhat. Most of which are not bad people, just misdirected and trying to survive like myself. "Yang Xiao Long, Criminal Mastermind's Accomplice…" I mutter to myself. It sickens me to say out loud, I can only hope I never get use to that phrase, but it has already started to change me.

With a slight groan I jump back out of the bed and go to my bathroom and start washing my face, trying to fight back tears. I just need to stop thinking about the past, and focus on the good things about the future. I look back up and into the mirror. Fingers lightly run through my shortened hair, before wrapping my arms tight around myself. Eyes studying the still foreign appearance of myself. My eyes seem to stay crimson red on more occasions now, it sent chills down my back as I couldn't hide the underlying anger. I stayed there staring at myself as I slowly calmed my nerves and my eyes returned to an empty lilac before heading out.

I just got out of the bedroom when my eyes caught onto a tall lean figure. My eyes slid down the womanly figure before resting on what was in her hands. It was the last picture I took before contacting Neo and the crew back. The last image of myself I took when I wasn't lying, and just before becoming a criminal. I stood frozen for a few minutes before looking back up to the woman's face.

It caught me off guard at the amount of pain she seemed to be holding in. Her eyes locked onto the image, and her grip slowly tightened on it. She was fairly close to starting to cry. Through the pain in her eyes there was confusion, and… Hurt…? I shift around slightly and watch her for a moment, she seemed almost frozen in time. I stand awkwardly a few more minutes before putting on the mask I wore so often now, and smirked slightly and spoke up. "If you told me my fourth year at Beacon I would cut my hair that short, I would of thought you were crazy, That is after it grew out some it was shorter."

Her head spun around to look at me so fast I got slightly concerned she would snap her own neck for a moment. Her eyes held mine for another few long minutes before she started to study my appearance starting with my hair and ending back on my eyes again. I shifted slightly as my thoughts ran free before closing them off again and smirking wider. "You know it isn't polite to stare Adel." I remarked.

Her cheeks suddenly became very red before she stood up straight and gave me the most warming smile I have received in a long time. My heart swelled slightly at her warm, comforting, and caring demitor. "Do not flatter yourself Xiao Long, I was simply trying to think, you just happened to be in the way of me blanking out. Also your fly is down." My eyes widened as my hand and eyes shot down to the fly of my dress pants to find the zipper was nicely zipped all the way up. I got confused for a moment before looking back up with a harmless glare.

The glare dropped quickly as I really looked into her dark chocolate brown eyes. They changed back from the normal level of confidence, and strength back to the slightly confused, and pain. It caused me to want to stiffen. Her eyes seemed to just burrow into mine. I swallowed a lump in my throat, before trying to find a way to break the eye contact. I bite my lip and spoke up, "So we meet again Coco" and pulled her down into a hug. After a few moments she tightly hugged me back.

She held onto me long after I let go of her. When she finally let go and backed away, the blush across her cheeks returned. "Sorry, just has been a long time and I am a touchy person."

"You are fine! I was just about to head down and socialize before grabbing a bite to eat from down the street, but you caught my eye. I wanted to thank you for visiting here, you guys are welcome back any time, tab is on me." I smiled, moving back to lean against the wall. "How are you doing?"

She started staring into my eyes again before she spoke, and started to chew her bottom lip. "I am doing alright. Just need to relax, and Velvet mentioned this name so I called in to see if we could even get in. And truthfully this was far to much that you did for us… We haven't spoken to you in _years_ , we really didn't deserve such hospitality. How are you doing? And I do not mean financially… I mean how are you _actually_ doing…" Her voice trailed off as she rubbed her arm.

I bit my cheek slightly and sighed, looking down at my feet, but I could still feel her eyes on the top of my head. "It is odd... " I start chewing on my lip as I try and think my words out carefully. "I have a new partner now, it feels kinda wrong to call her that, but we work well together. She has been really the only true friend I have had in the past few years…" My poster drops a bit, the conflicting thoughts surfacing a bit. "I miss my life… Well… My old life. My life now isn't easy. I am just lucky Emerald decided to scrape me off the curb and pick me up one day."

I quickly shake my head fighting off tears and tensing up, standing straight up again. I looked back up into her eyes, and a part of me just throbbed painfully. She had teared up, but forced on a smile. The pure regret pooled up in her eyes. Team CFVY and RWBy had been close but I lost contact with them just after graduation. I started to apologize when she shushed me with a finger. "Do not dare say sorry Yang. I feel badly someone who I fought beside and use to be friends with went through what you did. I didn't really hear why you left the others… But it was still wrong of us to not figure out if you were breathing or not. If I lost my-..." She had to pause and take a deep breath to keep herself from crying to hard. "If I lost my Team, be it Grimm or communication I would of not survived more than a few months mentally… You clearly have lasted, and you are stronger than most to be able to do that."

My stomach felt as if it just knotted up and contracted, and I tightened my hold around myself a bit. She honestly thinks I survived…? The sadness quickly slipped into anger. Maybe I put to much hope into seeing old 'friends'... I need to just avoid it from now on, cover up my past, and accept my future… "I need to go. I hope you have a good time. Come back again. Bye." I turn away and march toward the door only to be spun back around and pinned back against the wall. My eyes widened a moment in shock before narrowing back down in anger at the dark brown now a mere inches away. "What the fu-"

 _Smack_.

"Oh do NOT look so shocked Yang! I am trying okay?! I don't know what happened with your team, not outside that of what you told me while in school. So you have no right to get mad at me over things I. Do. Not. Know. Plus you really haven't given me a chance to be helpful or make up for me not being there for you." She snapped out. Nostrils flared slightly as she huffed. I didn't even have time to fully process what was said or done before she leaned down and pecked my cheek and hugged me for a moment then walking to the door. "I still care greatly for you Yang. If you need anything, or just want someone to talk to just call okay? Bye."

Then she was gone. I was still stuck in the same place, hand now moving up to my cheek that was slapped and kissed. The ever slight sting left on my cheek was that kept me down to earth. Many minutes passed before I pushed myself off the wall, and stepped away. "She slapped me… She actually slapped me… And kissed me… Wait… Oh forget it I am far to sober to even start to try and process what just happened." I mutter to myself before grabbing a bottle of beer and laying down on the couch, taking the first of many drinks from the bottle. "Just like old times… I get slapped then kissed before she storms off…" I smile wide. "It was nice to see you again, Coco."


	6. 6: Thought

**Chapter 6**

 **Thoughts**

Coco POV

 _Velvet and Coco's Townhouse_

I grunt lightly and roll over away from my clock that ready four fifteen. Velvet and I arrived back hope a couple hours ago, yet, no matter how much I tried I just couldn't get to sleep. To many thoughts buzzing around in my head keeping me awake, and most all about the same thing… I kept thinking back to the looks that flashed across Yang's face and eyes, those that happened then vanished so fast I almost couldn't tell they even happened.

"Fuck this…." I push myself out of bed and go down stairs grabbing an energy drink from the fridge and quickly down it before getting my sketch pad and start mindlessly drawing. A couple hours into it I was pulled out of my mindless haze to see what started as a concept for a new winter line of clothes dissolved into a drawing of the blonde brawler. with a frustrated near growl I push the pad away from me and grab another energy drink, and downing it slightly faster than the first. My eyes focused in the lights from cars moving passed outside just before the sun started to rise.

"Did you sleep at all yet Coco…? You have been out of it since you vanished at the club before we left…! I did not get to meet the owner yet! It was very rude of me to do that after what they did…." Velvets voice spoke up, and I stayed dormant looking out the window. Shifting around slightly as I could feel her eyes on the back of my head. "Coco Adel…! Turn and look at me, something happened and I want to know…! Did some guy try and touch you or something?! I can show him some manners!"

I couldn't help but lightly laugh at Velvets attempt to help. I turn around just in time to see her picking up my sketch pad. My stomach dropped slightly as several different emotions ran across her face. "I want to help her!" I blurt out as I tried to get words out. The look velvet gave was a sad one. She set the drawing aside and started her morning routine. "I am serious…!"

She let out a sigh, and nodded. "No one has seen Yang in years… And not from lack of trying… Blake is ripped apart from the loss of her partner, Weiss is going at her own throat thinking she drove Yang off, and Ruby has been on constant missions and searches trying to find her sister… If she is even still alive she clearly doesn't want to be-"

"Found. She has been found." I said bluntly as she turned and looked at me like a grew a second head like a King Taijitu. "The club… That is her club… But you can't tell anyone yet!" I plead towards the end as I walk over to the drawing and flip it upside down. "Yang isn't Yang… Something changed in her and I want to get the My Yang back…"

I can hear her shift around before arms wrapped around my waist and she hungged me tight. "Fine… I will not make any promises…! But… I will do my best… Okay? So you spent time with her at the Club?" She gently rubbed my back soothingly as I nodded. "And you said 'your Yang'... Something I should know about, or…?" She pulled back and looked me in the eye as she half bent an ear.

"What is that supposed to mean…? There was just something really off about her now… She had pictures and what not from her time…! She was living on the streets for some time! I just want to be helpful… You are acting like I am crushing hard on her or something! I only just found her again…"

I pout, and cross my arms as I lean against the counter. A smirk slowly grew across her lips and a small giggle came out causing me to huff more. "I didn't say it! You did."

"Oh shut up Velvet! just go on your morning already!" She let out another fits of giggles before nodding and grabbing a snack before bolting off. My scroll starts buzzing a few moments later and I quickly picked it up to see an unknown number. I hesitate before picking up. "Hello, Coco Adel, how may I help you?"

"You sound wide awake, do you want to go get some breakfast? It is on me if you want to go, or we can even just get some coffee and a snack." The bubbly voice made me double take mentally. Yang already at least sounded better than her strained voice last night- well.. earlier this morning. "Hello? Coco…!~ Didn't hang up on me yet right?!"

"Oh! No I didn't hang up! Sorry you just sound very happy, deary! I would love to get something to eat with you! Do you want to meet up somewhere?"

"Send me your address and I will go pick you up. Then you can choose where you want to go to eat. So get dressed and message me, I will be over there in an hour! 'Kay?"

"Yeah…! Sounds great! Will do! Bye!" She hangs up a second later and I am left slightly speechless as I touch my now burning cheeks. "Well then… Maybe Velvet is right… Damn it…!"

Yang POV

 _Level three of Emerald Dragon_

"I mean I know I am a freakin' criminal, but that guy is just a pure crook! I did NOT touch the damn thing! It was already broken!" Emerald was pacing back and forth as she was ranting. This had been going on for almost an hour now, and she finally stopped pacing and turned and faced me with a glint to her eye and a smirk. "So that is why I followed him to where he lived, and-"

"Let me guess… You got a brown paper bag, shat in it knocked on the door and lit the bag of fire?" Jr, who was sipping some whiskey out of a bottle leaning against the couch behind me, spoke up.

"Uhh… No…? I spray painted all his windows black on his car and house. Why would I do that to a bag…?"

"Well, they will try and stomp it out, but by doing that they will make shit explode out of the bag and all over them and their porch." A smug look quickly ran across his face. "I also suggest you set up a camera so you can have a laugh whenever you want. And eat as _much_ spicy food as possible the day before you do it!"

"Oh gross!" "Eww… Jr. To far! To Far!" Em and I yelled out respectively. As we both seemed to shift uncomfortably at the thought of a exploding bag O' crap on fire.

"What….? It is so satisfying! You act like you haven't done anything worse than that before. Might I remind you that you two are worse then me? I only was involved in the black market before this, and men for hire! Emerald, you helped kill someone before, and lied your way into a HUNTRESS academy! Yang, you are only slightly better than Emerald at this point too! You dealt with extremely shady jobs, and I think you mentioned one of those ended up with people getting killed. I have YET to kill someone and I rather not ever have that on me…!"

My body tensed up and I curled into myself a bit. "Those people died not on my watch… I didn't kill anyone…" I spoke harshly as I grab the bottle from him and taking a huge gulp of it. "The worse I have done was leave someone defenceless and injured in the Grimm after they tried to kill me." I spat out as I stood up and faced him directly. "We are all in equal amount of shit no matter how you try to twist it!"

"Hey now…! Yang, Jr, break it off. You both have been drinking. Jr how about you tell your posse that you are ready to leave so they can drive you home." Emerald stepped between us then started pushing Jr to the door till he was out. "Bye!" He looked as if he was going to protest before Em slammed the door closed in his face. I burst out laughing, and plopped back onto the couch before having an agitated Emerald glaring at me. "Okay, what is wrong? You have been worse than you normally are all night. And you you actually gave Jr a death glare, you have never done that before…"

I groan and turn away from her while flipping the TV on. Only for her to block my view looked less pissed and more concerned. Damn I hate that look… It makes me spill out everything far to easily… "What do you want me to say? I still miss my old life!" I raise my voice as I sit up on the couch. "I saw Coco today and she still had that caring look in her eyes! But… More of it!" At this point I was standing up and starting to pace. "She was looking at the pictures on the wall, and she looked so pained… It was like I was a book, and she was just sitting there reading me!" I huff before pausing in front of her, and glare harsher than intended. "The worst part is I don't deserve that kind of care any more. I am not the same person who use to be all 'buddy-buddy' with her! Fucking Jr just reminded me of that… I. Am. Not. A. Good. Person. Anymore." I snapped before collapsing back onto the couch and pulling at my hair slightly fighting back tears.

She slowly sat down next to me and wrapped her arms around my waist hugging lightly. "Yang you have always been and always will be the good one… If anyone of us doesn't fit in it is you. You want to do the right thing, but you will do anything to keep your loyalty to others clear… You are the kindest and friendliest out of us all… And I say you spend time with this Coco and get as much of your old life back, just… Be honest with yourself, and be careful." She let me cling to her as I silently cried for the next while.

I finally pulled back and stood up grabbing my scroll and wiping my eyes and perking up a bit. "Thank you for those kind words… I needed that… More so that whole.. Umm.. Crying thing… I am going to go shower and what not. See you later?"

She smiles wide and hugs me before putting me in a headlock and ruffling my hair as much as possible. "Of course you will see me later! You get to tell me how breakfast or lunch goes with Coco! Which you are about to call her to schedule! And no tricks! I want proof!" We laughed as she let me go and lightly shoved me away. "Seriously! Call her! If you don't have her number it is the call book that Mel keeps. Later Goldilocks, and do not let the bears get you!" She yelled before leaving, causing me to roll my eyes at the nick name she decided to give me after the fairy tail.

I find Coco's number and call it once I am feeling more rang a few times causing me to doubt if I had the right number or if she would pick up. What seemed to be the last ring she picked up, "Hello, Coco Adel, how may I help you?"

I quickly pull myself together, smiling wide as I spoke over the phone. "You sound wide awake, do you want to go get some breakfast? It is on me if you want to go, or we can even just get some coffee and a snack." I make myself sound as confident as possible. Slightly concerned as to why I was so nervous about calling anyone from past years. "Hello? Coco…!~ Didn't hang up on me yet right?!" I quickly speak out as there was only the slight sound of her breathing.

"Oh! No I didn't hang up! Sorry you just sound very happy, deary! I would love to get something to eat with you! Do you want to meet up somewhere?" She blurted out as she sounded shocked.

"Send me your address and I will go pick you up. Then you can choose where you want to go to eat. So get dressed and message me, I will be over there in an hour! 'Kay?"

"Yeah…! Sounds great! Will do! Bye!" She sounded happy, and excited…!

I hang up quickly before jumping around slightly. I was actually looking forward to this! I quickly shower and get dressed before grabbing my things. I wore my old 'Hunter' gear, with the addition of a black ribbon used as a headband now. With a sigh I quickly turn and leave and head out to the address given on Bumblebee.

I almost get there when I have to come to a skidding stop to avoid hitting someone who jumped out from the sidewalk. I spin around to face the person irritated by the fact they almost got killed from not paying attention. "What did you think you were doing?! You could've bee-..."

"Yang…?!"

I wish I just kept driving now… "Uhh… Umm… Hi…"


End file.
